1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein pertains to a device for exercising and building strength for the human body, and it is particularly concerned with exercise for the abdominal and spinal muscles.
2. Background and Objectives of the Invention
Many exercise machines have been developed in recent years for strengthening and exercising various muscles of the human body. For example, abdominal muscles can be strengthened using the devices as set forth in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,766,118 and 5,871,424.
However, such prior art devices do not adequately exercise the abdominal and spinal muscles simultaneously. Also, such prior art devices do not have the adjustability needed for specific muscle areas. In addition, such prior art devices are not built to withstand the wear and tear of continuous use in an exercise gym or similar commercial environment.
Thus, with the disadvantages and problems associated with prior art devices, it is an objective of the present invention to provide an exercise device which is easy to learn to use and adjust for an individual's particular needs.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide an exercise device which includes a movable stanchion which is adjustably joined to a base.
It is yet still another objective of the present invention to provide an exercise device and method which will allow the user to exercise and strengthen the abdominal and spinal muscles simultaneously.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an exercise device which includes resilient bands which can be affixed to the movable stanchion for resistance purposes.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.